


You're a virgin??

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [94]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious James Potter, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James learns that Sirius is a virgin, and then he can't think of anything else.





	You're a virgin??

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “james getting horny after hearing sirius is the only one remaining virgin among marauders and "honestly what the fuck bc padfoot is my brother I don't want to fuck padfoot I can't---"”

"How old were you your first time?" Peter asked no one in particular as they drank pilfered firewhiskey.

"Sixteen," James said, feeling the stone under his fingers. The texture wasn't any different than normal, but for some reason it _felt_ different.

"Seventeen, over the summer. I told you when it happened," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"Well yeah, but I was asking everyone not just you, you pillock. What about you Padfoot?"

"What about me?"

"Don't be thick," Remus said, rolling his eyes again. Him getting tipsy just meant being more annoyed with them instead of amused. "The first time you had sex, how old were you?"

"I dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Peter said. "You're not shagging around that much."

"I meant that I haven't had sex yet, idiot."

"What?"

James looked over sharply in disbelief. "How's that _possible_?"

"It's quite simple; I keep my dick in my trousers instead of fucking anyone that looks at me," he said drily.

"Do you not want to?" Remus asked.

"It's not like that, I just haven't yet. What's it fucking matter? I'll get around to it eventually."

"Yeah I suppose," Peter said. "That's still weird though. Hey do you think unicorns ever see centaurs and freak out? Cause-"

"I _really_ doubt that," Remus said, cutting him off, and the conversation moved on. Stupid questions and more drinking, that's where the other three were at.

James was stuck on Sirius not having had sex. Sirius was the most gorgeous person ever, and that wasn't James's opinion, that was just fact like that the ceiling of the Great Hall was enchanted. If Sirius was open to it, then why did he turn people down? And James knew that people were offering, he wasn't deaf to what happened around him, hello.

Come to think of it though... had Sirius done more than kiss someone chastely? James had never seen him snogging anyone, and he didn't share any stories like the rest of them did. For some reason, that made heat spark in James's abdomen. What the fuck? He shoved the feeling down and laid off the firewhiskey. Clearly it was doing something to him.

Except the next morning when he was definitely sober, he slung an arm around Sirius's shoulders as they were walking-- an action he almost always took as they went from place to place-- and got the urge to kiss him. He frowned but didn't move his arm. Really, what the hell was happening? And it kept happening. They'd be going about their day like normal and he'd get hit with a wave of wanting, feeling the strong urge to snog Sirius senseless or push him in a broom closet and suck him off. This was not normal best mate behaviour, of that much he was sure.

This wasn't right, this wasn't normal, and he spent most of the day frowning at himself and pushing down the feelings. Maybe he just needed to wank this out.

* * *

Yeah okay, that didn't work. Time to come up with a Plan B.

* * *

The next idea he got was to hook up with someone, but that was kind of a terrible idea. Anyone he could hook up with right now, he'd have to see every day for the rest of the year, and that was not a consequence he was willing to deal with. The idea after that was just to give in. If he and Sirius had sex, surely his emotions would return to working order. And besides, who else would be a better first time for Sirius? James personally didn't care about the whole 'sex is only with someone you really care for' thing, and he certainly hadn't followed it for his first time. Sirius hadn't given an exact reason for why he hadn't shagged anyone yet, but what other reason could there be? Sirius wanted to trust whoever he was with, and who did he trust more than James? No one.

He could have done the officially mature thing and sat Sirius down and asked him about it, but that sounded embarrassing, and besides, since when did he and Sirius need to have official conversations about this sort of shit? If James kissed him and Sirius said 'mate what the hell', then he could explain. If he kissed him back, great, they could get on with business.

Remus and Peter were holed up in the library and would be for the next several hours working on their term papers for Transfiguration-- which Sirius and James had finished a month ago-- so he knew they would have privacy when he went up to the dormitory and saw Sirius sitting by himself on his bed. His legs were spread, a book open on his lap. Perfect.

James locked the door behind him with a wordless spell, then walked in between Sirius's legs, put his hands on either side of his face, leaned down, and kissed him. It was a touch awkward because Sirius hadn't been expecting it, and he pulled back automatically out of surprise. "James, what-?" His eyes darted from one of James's eyes to the other before reaching a conclusion. He tossed his book to the side and surged up, kissing James with a surprising amount of enthusiasm.

He sure as hell wasn't going to complain though, because mmm Sirius could kiss. His fingers curled into the roots of Sirius's hair, and he tugged a little, experimentally. It made Sirius's breath hitched, and James grinned. "Aw does Padfoot like having his hair played with?"

"Don't be an arsehole James, we're having a moment."

"We can always have more moments, the time to tease you is now."

"Okay but would you rather keep snogging me, or would you like to stand there and make fun of me?"

"Actually," James said, his voice dropping to a low murmur between them, "I'd prefer to spend my time doing a bit more than snogging you."

Sirius's eyes went a little wide and he swallowed thickly. "James..."

"What, you don't want to?"

"Course I want to," he answered immediately. "Just. Don't you think it's a bit fast?"

"What's fast? We've been best mates for seven years."

"Six," Sirius corrected.

"Whatever, six years then," he agreed easily. "I don't think anything about this could be considered 'fast'." He kissed Sirius again, taking his time learning the way Sirius's lips moved against his own.

Sirius's hands moved to James's hips, pulling him closer and making him tilt his head higher to keep the kiss going. His hands twitched, and then a minute later he was sliding them lower and around, palming James's arse and squeezing.

James jerked a little because okay, he hadn't expected Sirius to be this into it, but he wasn't complaining. Having an active partner meant they were both going to have more fun.

"Er, the door," Sirius said worriedly, but James shook his head.

"Already locked it, mate." His eyes trailed over Sirius's body. "You wanna lay down?"

Sirius flushed, the red in his cheeks glaringly obvious because of how little he blushed. It went to James's head, making him proud for how much he'd effected Sirius without even touching his prick. Sirius tugged on the bottom of his jumper to hide his erection a little better, but that was stupid so James leaned down and gently pulled his hands away.

"You really think I'm afraid that you're hard? I am too," he pointed out, and Sirius's blush deepened.

"Well," Sirius swallowed, "yeah, but it's a bit weird, innit? We've been friends for so long and now... it's kind of a big deal, don't you think?"

"Not really," James said honestly. "It's just us. It's always been us." His fingers automatically tucked Sirius's hair behind his ear, the waves going neatly behind like they always did.

"Right," Sirius said with a laugh. "Course you're right." He looked up at James warmly, his smile deep and heartfelt, not like the grins he got at a prank gone right, but more like that time they'd made the Map or become Animagi. "Just a bit nervous."

James knelt in front of him, realising that looming above him probably wasn't helping with his nerves. It was his first time after all, and James had been nervous about his own even when it didn't mean as much to him as this did to Sirius. "Nothing to be nervous about Pads. It's just me."

"'Just' you," Sirius snorted.

"Yep," James said, not really getting the emphasis Sirius had used. "So when I do this," he said, hand moving forward to cup Sirius through his trousers, making him gasp, "you know that I'm going to make you feel good."

"James," he whimpered, and James leaned forward to kiss him, swallowing up the little moans Sirius made as he moved his hand, massaging his friend's cock.

"Lay down," he murmured between kisses, forgetting for a moment that he would have to move forward if he wanted to stay within snogging distance.

Sirius was less ashamed this time as James looked at him, still flushed but not from embarrassment this time. "Can you take off your glasses? They keep poking me."

"Right, sorry." James took them off and set them on Sirius's nightstand, ruffling his hair absently. He wanted to get Sirius naked, Merlin knows how fucking gorgeous he was, but it would be a bit weird to ask that of him, right? James climbed on top of him and they started snogging again.

He shifted so that his thigh was against Sirius's cock, pressing up so that Sirius had something to rock against. Sirius gasped, panting into James's mouth for a minute as he got used to the sensation. His hands went back to James's arse, urging him to rub himself off on Sirius's leg like he was doing to James, and James gave in with a mental shrug. If Sirius wanted to get him off, he wasn't going to say no. Fuck that felt good. He curled his fingers into Sirius's hair again and pulled him close, kissing him in a way that was all lust and tongue and nothing nice like what they'd been doing earlier.

Sirius started humping his leg frantically, clearly close to coming. "James," he whined, high in his throat, and a few thrusts later he came. It was a little intimate to be saying his name before coming, but maybe that was what helped Sirius get off-- to each his own. James came a minute later, while Sirius was still trying to catch his breath.

James grabbed his wand and spelled them both clean, then set his wand on the bed. It rolled down, tucking itself between Sirius and the duvet. James grabbed it and set it a little further away, but the bed was too squishy and it rolled down again. He picked it up and tossed it across the room with a clatter. He hummed in satisfaction, snuggling closer and wrapping an arm around Sirius like he was a stuffie. "Good first time?"

Sirius laughed. "Yeah it was alright."

"Only alright? Padfoot, you fucking liar."

He laughed some more, but Sirius laughed a lot on any given day.

"Ugh I forgot to unlock the door."

Sirius grabbed his wand, which he'd wisely put on his bedside table, and waved it at the door, making the lock snick as it came undone. He set his wand down then pet his hand through James's hair, which felt very nice. "You're such a prat," he said fondly.

"Not sure what I did in the last five minutes to deserve this kind of name calling."

"You threw your wand across the room, you tosser."

James lifted his head enough to glare at Sirius. Once he saw it, James dropped his head back to the bed. "Well I don't need it, do I. I've got you."

"Yeah," Sirius said smugly, "you've got me."

* * *

They slept in the same bed, but they did that often enough that no one thought anything about it. James had to get up early, which was a pain, but he'd known it was coming and he wasn't near as miserable getting out of bed early as Sirius was, so thank Merlin for small favours.

He did wake Sirius up a bit when he was getting of bed though. "Wha's?" Sirius slurred, leaning up a little.

"Go back to sleep Si," James whispered, quiet so that he wouldn't wake up Remus or Peter. "Me and Lily have to meet with the Heads of the Houses, remember?"

Sirius nodded absently, yawning wide enough that it looked like his jaw was going to fall off. "M'kay."

The meeting was boring and he had to act all respectable even though every single person in the room knew that he wasn't. The meeting was also pointless, which sucked. He'd gotten out of a nice, warm bed to trudge around the cold corridors as arse o'clock in the morning, then sit all by himself in the Great Hall for twenty minutes during breakfast as the rest of the Marauders roused themselves.

Sirius plopped by his side-- not unusual-- grinning widely-- which was unusual; Sirius was never this happy so early in the morning.

James turned to face him, ready to ask why he was so happy, and got a kiss right on the mouth.

"Morning," Sirius said to him, all warm and cheerful and not at all like he'd just done something weird.

James was taken aback, and it showed clearly on his face, making Sirius's happy expression turn to a concerned frown.

"You okay?"

"You just kissed me."

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

Sirius blinked, looking even more concerned. "Last night, don't you remember?"

"Yeah I remember, but what does that have to do with you kissing me?"

"We got together. Are you sure you're feeling alright? Maybe we should go to the Hospital Wing."

"We didn't get together," James said, confused.

"Okay we definitely need to go to the Hospital Wing if you're missing memories."

Sirius started to stand, and James put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"I'm not missing any memories Padfoot, sit down."

Sirius did sit down, but it was clear he didn't believe James about the state of his memory. "Okay then what do you think happened last night?"

"Er we had sex? Talked a bit then fell asleep?"

Sirius blinked again, frowning. "If you remember, then why...?" All the breath left him at once, and he looked at James like he didn't know him. "It was just sex for you."

"It was just sex for both of us, Pads. I figured you would want your first time to be with someone you trusted, and who better than me?"

"It wasn't-!" Sirius started to say, then stopped. The way he'd been talking meant that he would have yelled the entire thing, and he didn't want to shout at James about something so personal in front of everyone in the school. He glanced around to see if anyone was paying attention to them, but the Great Hall was loud enough now that nobody noticed. He swallowed hard, his grey eyes filling with tears as his adam's apple bobbed. "The next time you want a quick shag," he said thickly, "try looking further than your best friend." He grabbed his bag and stormed off without eating a bite.

James frowned, watching him go. What was Sirius thinking? If he went to lessons without eating, he was going to be grumpy all day. Maybe he'd woken up on the wrong side of the bed anyways, weird as he'd been acting. He grabbed some oatmeal and put a stasis charm on it, then gave it to Sirius when he walked into Potions.

It took him until ten minutes before the end of the class to realise why Sirius was upset. Sirius fancied him. His brain tried to deny it automatically, because honestly, how could that be true? But all the evidence was there. The way he'd been so emotional about everything, not to mention the kiss at breakfast, and now that James thought about it, there was a lot of evidence to suggest that Sirius not only fancied him, but had been pining for years. Glances and flirting that James had written off as banter, and that one time Sirius had had a wet dream when they were sharing a bed and he'd said James's name. At the time, James had thought that was because dream-Sirius was having to kick James out, but it made a lot more sense that James had been the object of affection there, not a hindrance.

He thought about it a little more, then realised that not only did Sirius fancy him, but he fancied Sirius in return! Apparently all of his appreciation for how gorgeous and wonderful Sirius was, was less than platonic. This was ridiculous, how could he fancy his best mate? More times than he could count, he'd called them brothers. Sirius had made a face each and every time, causing James to taper off. He'd always thought it was because Sirius had such a poor relationship with his actual brother, but if Sirius fancied him, it made a bit more sense. Merlin and Morgana could he be any more blind? The answer was of course yes, so he ignored that and grabbed Sirius's arm as the class ended, dragging him out of the way of the rest of the students so they could talk privately. "You fancy me," James said.

Sirius wrenched his arm out of James's grip, shifting his weight uncomfortably. "Thanks James, embarrass me more. Was breakfast not enough for you? Fuck that, was last night not enough? You were horny and I bloody threw myself at you like an idiot. It was stupid, just leave me alone."

"No, I'm not embarrassing you- I, this is- I fancy you too."

Instead of Sirius's face lighting up like James had hoped, his shoulders slumped. "Don't do this," he begged.

Begged. Sirius doesn't beg, and James was, once again, completely confused as to why this was happening. "Don't do what?"

"Lie to me. You know I fancy you-- because apparently you didn't before-- and now you're trying to save our friendship by pretending you feel the same way. Well don't. I don't want your buggering pity, and I'm not so pathetic that I'll take advantage." He blinked quickly, keeping tears away. "Just leave it."

"I'm not pretending anything, Si."

Sirius snorted. "Right. You just so happened to have this revelation right as you realised I was upset enough to need some space from you."

"Well it sounds bad when you say it like that."

"Say it in a way that doesn't sound bad James. You can't."

"I- well it does sound bad, but would you believe that I'm an idiot?"

"Easily, but you're not in love with me. You've never thought of me as anything other than your best mate."

"Not until recently, no."

"Recently like me kissing you and getting upset when you told me we weren't together?" Sirius asked, looking into James's eyes. "That recently?"

"I hadn't thought about it before," he said, and Sirius could see the honesty in the statement. "But Si, I really do care about you. I think... dating you could be fun. We'd be so happy together!"

Sirius just looked at him. "I can't believe you convinced yourself that you fancy me," he said faintly. "This is the most fucked up day I've had in a while." He shook his head, walking away.

James frowned after him. That was definitely not the getting together that he'd imagined for them. He'd thought that he'd explain, and then Sirius would be happy and smiling again. This was, in a phrase, fucked up. If he wanted Sirius to know that he was being sincere, he was going to have to up his game. He nodded to himself then set off, not considering for a moment that, as Head Boy, he really shouldn't be skiving off his classes anymore.

* * *

Sirius saw his bed, froze, then frowned. He looked over at James. "What the fuck mate?"

"You thought I wasn't serious about you," he said, hands on his hips.

"And covering my bed with flower bouquets is supposed to convince me?"

"Yes, but I'm gathering from your tone that it's not having the desired effect." James blew out a breath, running a hand through his hair. "Bugger. I asked the flower shop lady what she thought romantic shit was, but everything she said we already do together, so this just," he shrugged helplessly. "I'll figure something out, just give me a minute."

Sirius blinked, watching as James went to his trunk and pulled out a Witch Weekly magazine and scanned an article.

"Tell him how special he is," he mumbled to himself. "No that won't work. Surprise him at work, well we don't work, we're still in school. And besides, how would I ever surprise you? Ridiculous. Picnic, no we do that already. That's a sex thing, no... Hmm." He looked up at Sirius, frowning. "This is not near as helpful as I was hoping it would be." He flipped to the next page, brow creased as he searched.

"You're not joking," Sirius said.

"Of course not, this is the most obvious bull, even Remus could come up with it."

Sirius ignored that James didn't know what he was talking about. It didn't seem like James was doing the sacrificing best friend thing. This was far too much trouble to go to when all he would have had to do was wait two days for Sirius to pretend everything was okay. "James?"

"Hm?" he said, looking up innocently.

"Ask me on a date."

James smiled slowly, setting the magazine down. "Sirius, would you go on a date with me? I know we can't leave the castle without getting in trouble, but fuck that we almost never get caught and there's a Muggle pub I think you'll like. They have lots of those motorbikes, you know," he said, nodding along like he was imparting wisdom. "And if they kick us out we can get dinner and maybe split a milkshake and kiss afterwards and be very cute."

Sirius was grinning by the time James stopped talking. "Sounds great. But James? If you ever jerk me around like this again, I'm gonna fucking kill you."

"Trust me, I won't be this much of an idiot with you again, it was bad for my digestion."

“Your digestion? That’s what you’re going with?”

“Unless you have a better suggestion?”

“Nope.”

“Then yes, that’s what I’m going with.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
